


The Pulls

by Vortexlb42



Series: Wired Wrong [2]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Choking, Multi, Other, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Transgender, evil robot, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vortexlb42/pseuds/Vortexlb42
Summary: Linksano and Boffo have room in their hearts for another person. Insano is happy, but there are new challenges they must face.Warnings: Angry Homicidal Robot who likes to choke people and Porn.Sequel to The Way I am





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright this is going smoothly,” hummed Insano to himself as he checked the figures on the screen in front of him of the in-progress experiment. He rolls his seat over to the instrument panel to check if the pressure gauge was in the green and seeing that it was rolled back to the computer. “Now what,” he thought to himself beginning to tap his fingers in mild irritation about having nothing to do while his experiment was in progress. He looked across the desk for something to do and his eyes landing on his phone which he grabbed and began to fiddle with. He quickly flipped through the very few apps on his phone when he came across one that he didn’t recognize; the icon was a beaker and lighting bolt going across it, Sciencr it stated. Sciencr Where had heard of that name before? Insano thought tapping the app opening it up. “You have 10 new matches!” flashed on the screen when the app fully loaded. Insano groaned remembering that Sciencr was the dating app for Mad Scientists that his son downloaded for him and set up an account so he wouldn’t be Mr. Mopey as his son said. Insano glanced up at the computer monitor seeing that was still in the safe zone decided that he look at these so-called matches that the app had given him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ow! I hope Linkara never moves again. That was more work than I ever want to do ever again,” sighed Hannah stretching out her back as they walked into their apartment.  
** How about I start a bath for us and you can call for dinner from our favorite place, ** signed Sky giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.  
“Sounds good to me. Ooh one of the bath bombs as well!” opening the drawer that held all the fast food menus then grabbing the top one then shutting the drawer.  
Sky leaned back into the hall holding two bath bombs; one of the purple and yellow swirls and the other of pink and blue swirls, **Which one? **  
“Hmmm, Which one smells like frosting?” asked Hannah grabbing the phone from her pocket. Sky held up the pink and blue swirled bath bomb. “That one then. I rather smell of frosting then or musty comic books and paint fumes.” Sky nodded and went back to the bathroom.  
Hannah placed their order then flopped down on the couch to relax Sky flopped down next to her a few minutes later. “The food should be here in about a half hour,” Hannah snuggled up to her husband.  
**The bath should be full in a few minutes** Sky snuggled back.  
“I was thinking…” Hannah leaning into Sky’s chest.  
**What? ** asked Sky tapping his finger on her nose making her giggle.  
“How about after our bath and dinner we have ourselves have some fun?” Hannah straddling Sky’s lap gently biting his neck.  
Sky leaned forward to kiss her when there was a loud static crackle and loud splash of water.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Cough! Cough! Cough! < Insano wheezed trying to get the water from his lungs.  
“Insano?” called a voice he recognized but it was hard to focus when he couldn’t see, his hair was covering his goggles and trying to cough all the water out of his lungs was more important at the moment. Insano heard the water turn off then someone trying to move his hair from his face; which in no certain circumstances he did not like especially when he couldn’t see the person in question.  
“No.” Insano croaked moving his head away from the hand.  
“Okay. I’ll get you a towel then,” said the voice moving away from him a few seconds later a towel was placed into his hand. Insano used the towel to dry his unruly hair pushing it from his eyes seeing who handed him the towel.  
“Thank you…Linksano?” said Insano looking around the room he was in; which seemed to be a bathroom. A clean bathroom of one of his nicer enemies; were they still enemies anymore they hadn’t fought in years, was at least one of the better places that his transporter could have sent him to.  
“Um… may I ask why are you in my bathtub? asked a confused Linksano holding a bunch of towels standing next to an equally confused clown in the doorway to the bathroom.  
“Experiment blew up. I got distracted by a dating app on my phone so I didn’t notice that the pressure got too high. I must have landed on these coordinates when I jabbed the teleporter in order not get pelted with glass particles and the rest of the experiment,” said Insano attempting to stand almost slipping. The clown was there was there to catch him and help up and out of the bathtub.  
“What was his name again? He remembered something to do with the color blue or something to do with the sky. Wait sky, that sounded familiar. His name is Sky. It was written on the wedding invite, thought Insano as he righted himself upright.  
“Thank you, Sky,” Insano said looking at the state of his clothes which were thoroughly soaked and dripping making him frown.  
“We could dry those if you want. I think we might have some spare clothes that could fit you,” Hannah said handing Insano the towels.  
“That would be great, thank you. I should call Spoony to tell him where I am…” Insano looking at his phone which did not turn on when he touched the power button. “And my phone is bricked,” Insano continued, rubbing a hand through his slowly drying hair.  
“We could have Nimue message Spoony and teleport you over when your clothes are dried. These should fit” replied Hannah stepping back into the bathroom holding stack of clothing handing them over.  
“You shouldn’t have to do that,” Insano replied taking the clothes and placing them on the toilet lid.  
“It’s fine. Don’t want your son to worry,” Hannah said shutting the door to the bathroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Are you allergic to shrimp?” Hannah asked as Insano stepped out of the bathroom in the living room carrying his dripping clothes.  
“No…” Insano stopped midway confused unsure of where to put the clothes.  
“We ordered dinner before you popped in and the place we ordered from likes us so they give us extra when we order. Oh, I’ll take those,” Hannah getting up from the kitchen table taking the clothes away from him.  
Sky reached around behind where he was sitting at the table to grab a tablet to write with when Insano interrupted “Oh. I know sign language. Just go slow I’m a bit rusty it takes me a while to well translate in my head what you are signing.”  
*Alright. Have a seat. Take as much as you want. We always have leftovers when we order from this place *signed Sky sitting back into his chair.  
Insano took the seat to the side of Sky’s.  
Hannah stepped back into the kitchen and sat down.  
They ate for a few minutes when Sky asked *When did you first learn sign language? *  
Insano finished eating the fork full of Beef Lo Mein then responded “My adopted parents did. They were afraid I lost my hearing permanently when I got meningitis from the mumps that I had that wasn’t treated.”  
Hannah and Sky eyes widen in surprise.  
“Yep, that was one of the worst summers I had as a kid. I was so glad the custody and adoption of my sister and myself to those two went fast so neither of us had to stay with Them any longer,” said Insano taking another bite of Beef Lo Mein.  
“Them?” asked Hannah confused and uncertain if she should be asking this question.  
“My I mean my sister and I’s birth parents. One of those pray the sickness away type of people. Amazingly that both of us didn’t die early as neither of us got the vaccines that we needed growing up until we were adopted,” Insano continued stabbing a shrimp from the shrimp fried rice that was also on his plate.  
“So… You said something about a dating app earlier?” asked Hannah awkwardly.  
Insano laughed “That’s one way to change topics,”  
Hannah huffed in embarrassment while Sky giggled silently.  
“I don’t mind talking about my birth parents. I don’t remember much about them as I was adopted when I was four. My sister remembers more, she is four years older than I am,” continued Insano grabbing an egg roll.  
“Your dating life can’t be that bad that you want to avoid talking about it all together,” Hannah taking a bite of a shrimp.  
Insano sighed “I haven’t had a date in ten years. My dating life is more nonexistent than bad.”  
*It’s alright. Anyone would get rusty after a long time. You were taking care of your son so it if understandable, * smiled Sky putting more shrimp fried rice on his plate.  
“True, it also doesn’t help the life all of us have,” replied Insano taking a bite of the egg roll.  
The other two nodded in agreement their lives were very strange compared the rest of the worlds'. Dealing with Intergalactic gods and video game villains was not something one would write on a dating profile.


	2. Chapter 2

The music loudly thumped around Insano as he nursed the drink he had been drinking since the party started two hours ago. The singer was spouting out something he assumed meant love or some other things as it was in Japanese of which he only knew a few basic phrases. The only reason he was here and not back at the hotel was that he promised his son that he would attempt to mingle after the disastrous few dates that horrid dating app gave him. Looking around the dancing area he wished he had chosen a better location to try at. This was an anime convention he didn't understand any of the cartoons that were referenced, and almost everyone here was so much younger than him and he didn't want rob the cradle. Insano sighed and took another sip of his drink. He was going to give this another hour then trudge back to hotel room to sleep off the disappointment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hannah giggled as Sky twirled her across the dance floor. "Whoa!" she cried out stumbling a bit when her shoe decided to bend the opposite direction her foot was going.  
**I think we are done for the night, ** signed Sky after steadying her on her feet. **I'll get you something to drink while you rest a bit before we go back to the room, ** he continued leading Hannah over to the table Insano happened to be sitting at.  
"Stupid shoes," Hannah mumbled as she sat down.  
Insano looked up noticing that someone other than Spoony was sitting next to him but said nothing.  
“Fancy seeing you here. Do you think they would mind if I took off my shoes?" asked Hannah rubbing her ankles.  
"Don't think so, I think they are more worried about the drunk people than one person not wearing any shoes," replied Insano taking a sip of his drink.  
" I knew Spoony dragging me to this convention was a bad idea," he mumbled loudly. Insano sighed again, "That app that my son downloaded for me was terrible, no it was god-awful."  
"That bad?" asked Hannah a bit curious.  
"One was a hard-core vegan and anti-vaxer; who lectured me when I ordered a burger that meat was pumped full of vaccines that can give you Autism. A few canceled last minute or no showed. The last one attempted to set me on fire when I had a slight disagreement over a scientific process," said Insano sinking in his chair.  
Hannah frowned.  
Sky walked back carrying two cups of water, Hannah gave Sky a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, while taking one of the cups and drinking from it. After a few slips she then leaned over and whispered into Sky's ear.  
Sky signed something back but Insano had no clue what he blamed the alcohol as he normally was able to understand.  
Insano was going to take another sip of his drink when Hannah gently lifted the cup out of his hands and placed it on the table. Insano was already tired so he said nothing. She then leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his.  
Insano said nothing for a few minutes. "Are you drunk?!" he asked when his brain started to work again.  
"Nope. Perfectly stone cold sober," said Hannah while Sky nodded in agreement.  
"But you are married!" sputtered out Insano who was still very confused.  
Sky took this as initiative and gave Insano a kiss of his own.  
When they broke the kiss Insano said nothing but stared blankly for a moment.  
"Do you want to join us?" asked Hannah.  
Insano nodded a few times then said "yeah," sounding very out of breath.  
Sky and Hannah gently helped Insano out of the chair started to pull him out of the party. Hannah had enough sense to remember to grab her shoes before they left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Holy shit its hard as hell to walk back to a hotel room when you are making out with two people, mused Insano. Hannah even dropped one of her shoes in the middle of the street and he had to go back and grab it before it got hit by a car. It was amazing that they were not yelled at for being indecent. They were almost at the elevators when he remembered that he didn't have any condoms on him.  
He broke from the kiss that Sky was giving him, “I need to get…” Insano broke off in a moan. “Something,” he said trying to get Hannah to stop nibbling his earlobe for a minute.  
"What?" asked Hannah breathlessly.  
Insano turned a deep shade of red. "It will only take me a minute to get, I can pick them up in the gift shop over there," he said.  
Hannah and Sky nodded. Insano quickly walked over and got what he needed and was back in a matter of minutes. He was then dragged into the waiting elevator; he was glad that it was a late enough that there was no one else in the lobby or in the elevators.  
"You know you can touch me under my dress," said Hannah after leaving a hickey on Insano's neck.  
Insano nodded, blushing, but was unsure of where to put his hands. Sky gently guided his hands to rest on her stocking clad thighs while leaving a trail of kisses up Hannah's neck. Insano took this as incentive to rub his hands up and down her thighs making her moan at the two contrasting touch styles.  
When they had gotten into the room Insano was pushed on the bed then straddled by Hannah who hiked up her dress up to her hips so she could sit comfortably.  
Hannah leaned down and gave him a hard kiss, leaving him breathless. When she released the kiss, Sky was there to take over, making Insano very dizzy when that kiss broke.  
"Woah," moaned Insano resting his head on one of the pillows.  
Hannah giggled, and when Insano's brain had enough oxygen they began to make quick work of their clothes.  
As Hannah leaned down to loosen Insano’s tie she went to run her fingers through his hair when Insano grabbed her wrist in a panic “No.”  
Hannah leaned back unsure of what to do.  
“No. I still want to do this but not the hair. I don’t like it when people touch my hair. Mechakara …” Insano started to say when Sky pressed a finger to lips and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Is there any other boundaries we should know about?” asked Hannah resuming losing his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt.  
“Just over sensitive nerves and skin,” replied Insano almost bucking Hannah off his lap when Sky loosen Insano’s belt and pulled down his pants enough for Insano to kick them off.  
*Scooch up* Sky signed unzipping the back of Hannah’s dress then helping her pull it over her head and tossing it over to the side.  
Insano could feel his face heat up due to the sight of the two in front of him. They were Telsa sakes fuck he didn’t know what, all he knew right now was perfect.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Insano woke up hours later feeling very warm and a bit sore. The memories of last night and the alcohol that he drank hit him like a truck making him wish he was still asleep.  
Great job there Insano. He had slept with one of his enemies… were they enemies? He had no clue… and her husband. Why did his brain always bring up the enemies’ crap? They hadn’t fought in years and they got along great, they even babysat his son when he had that family emergency. He was just going to blame the alcohol for the mess in his brain.  
He quickly got out the bed and quietly got on most of his clothes other than his undershirt as Hannah was wearing it. Now to only find his phone. He hoped it wasn't dead as he no clue what time it was. It was on the table near the door to the bathroom; now to get there and not stumble over anything.  
He almost grabbed his phone when there was a noise from the bed. Hannah mumbled the word muffins and then flipped over to face Sky, falling back to sleep seconds later.  
Insano did nothing for a few solid minutes to make sure that neither of them woke up, then grabbed his phone off the cord, though; he didn't remember plugging it in, then quietly sneaking out of the hotel room and quietly shutting the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Insano was almost to the door to the hotel room that he shared with Spoony when Spoony opened it.  
"Where were you? I called about five times. Aren't those the clothes you were wearing yesterday?" asked Spoony as Insano stepped into the room.  
"Yes. I was nearby,” Insano responded curtly before stepping into the bathroom grabbing a pill bottle off the counter and shaking out two. He then took them with a glass of water.  
Spoony raised an eyebrow unimpressed by Insano’s snarkiness.  
" Now will you excuse me I'm going to take a shower then stay in the room for the day," said Insano, walking toward his suitcase unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.  
Spoony rolled his eyes, then noticed that there were little teeth marks up and down Insano's front and back.  
"You got laid," said Spoony blatantly.  
"How observant you are," snarked Insano grabbing a new shirt from the suitcase.  
Spoony rolled his eyes in response.  
Insano sighed and grabbed the rest of his clothes that he needed. Insano put his clothes on the bed then grabbed his shampoo from his bag.  
Spoony's phone then dinged with a message. Spoony looked at it for a minute then put his phone away.  
"That was Linkara. He wants to know if we want to get breakfast together. He was going to ask the Clown and the Scientist if they were up for it too," said Spoony.  
Insano startled dropped the bottle when Spoony said that.  
Neither said nothing for a minute.  
"Well whatever, you can't stay in here all day. I need help with a panel," said Spoony shrugging his shoulders.  
"What! Can't Linkara help you?" blurted out Insano, bolting up right.  
"He has a panel the same time across the convention center," replied Spoony.  
Insano groaned and flopped onto the bed.  
" You need to deal with it sooner or later dude. You are an Adult and this is reality. You can’t avoid it like some sort of bad Con Flu and hope it goes away. I'll go get you a muffin or something while you take your shower," said Spoony grabbing his convention badge and hotel key.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Insano was starting to calm down after being on edge for most of the day. He had stayed in the hotel room until he had to help Spoony with his stupid panel. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Hannah or Sky, which was a bit nice. All he had to do now is to help Spoony pack up the stuff he used in the panel, have dinner and get back to the hotel.  
As they exited the panel room a voice a bit farther down the hall yelled out, "Hey Spoony!" It was Linkara.  
"I thought you were across the con. Wanna get some dinner? I just need to drop off some stuff in the hotel then we can go,"" said Spoony when Linkara got close enough to hear him.  
"They moved me since I needed the projector which is only on this side of the convention," replied Linkara, readjusting a bag around his shoulders.  
"Sure. I have to do the same. You guys okay with that?" he asked the rest of the group who consisted of Insano, Ninja Style Dancer, Hannah and Sky. Viga was at another convention.  
* Fine with me. I think the mall is still open and it is close by, * said the sign that Ninja Style Dancer held.  
"Cool. We'll meet you guys at the food court then," said Spoony, then he and Linkara headed toward the hotel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Um…You kinda disappeared this morning," quietly said Hannah as the group walked to the mall.  
"Ah, I was confused so I panicked and left. I'm still confused to be honest," said Insano just as quietly not wanting to be heard by the Ninja who was walking ahead of them.  
"May I ask, why me of all people? I mean, was it to cheer my lonely butt, check off a sexlist want or something else? "I mean we are… we were enemies and … What is our relationship? Friends, something else… he continued while running a hand through his hair nervously.  
Neither of them said anything.  
"You don't have answer that if you don't want to," he said, panicking and stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.  
Ninja noticed that they had stopped walking *Hey are you guys alright back there? *  
**We're fine. We'll be moving in a minute, ** honked Sky.  
Ninja nodded and went back to walking catching up to Linkara and Spoony who were ahead of them.  
"Um… To be perfectly honest we…" started Hannah.  
** We are not sure ourselves. It just kinda feels right, ** continued Sky picking up where Hannah left off.  
"Okay…" said Insano taking it all in.  
"Um… We were wondering if you want to make this a thing between us." Hannah blushed.  
Insano smiled finally relaxed about the whole situation. When no one was looking gave both Sky and Hannah a kiss on the cheek.  
Sky reached over and took Insano's phone from his lab coat pocket.  
"Hey!" said Insano.  
Sky typed a few things into the phone and handed it back.  
**Now you have our numbers, ** honked Sky, smiling.  
"Oh," said Insano blushing.  
Hannah smiled and gently kissed his forehead.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Good they figured it out,” remarked Spoony taking a seat next to Linkara in the food court.  
Linkara frowned, Ninja Style Dancer tapped him on the nose making him stop.  
**You are being a hypocrite dear, ** said the sign the Ninja Style held in the hand that was not holding a pair of chopsticks.  
Linkara frowned again he angrily dipped his chicken piece into some ketchup.  
Ninja Style Dancer and Spoony both raised an eyebrow at Linkara’s childish actions.  
“But Evil,” Linkara grumbled taking a bite of the piece.  
“Hasn’t done anything of that sort in years. He does projects for the government. Can’t do much Evil stuff when the government is hovering nearby,” Spoony replied attempting to steal a fry of Linkara’s who batted his hand away.  
“Alright,” Linkara conceded when the other half of their group loudly giggling at the table next to them.


	3. Warning Smut

Insano rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. Today had not gone well what so ever. First, the Government liaison called to tell him that they didn’t want what he was working on anymore. So that the project he had working on for the past month struggling to get all the parts for and make sure it was safe was a huge waste of time. Oreo had eaten something she shouldn’t have then puked it up on his one good pair of shoes. Next, he tripped over one of his son’s toys banging his knee on the table, and now he was starting to get a headache.  
His phone dinged in pocket. Insano hoped it wasn’t someone else to tell him bad news.  
Sky: How are you doing?  
Insano smiled this was something bright in his awful day so far.  
Alright. It could be better though. He replied back.  
Sky: :( What’s wrong?  
He uses Emojis! That is so damn cute, Insano thought before responding back.  
Just a bad day so far.  
Sky: Come over and we’ll make it better ;)  
Insano was uncertain how to respond to this.  
Really? Like right now?  
Sky: Yes. Come on silly, we’re waiting for you. ~kisses~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hel-Whoa!” cried Insano as his vision was covered by a cloth of sorts when he teleported into Hannah and Sky’s apartment.  
“Relax, we thought you would like to have a massage,” giggled Hannah pulling Insano into another room.  
A massage that would be nice Insano thought. “But what’s with um a blindfold?” he asked when he was pushed down onto a soft surface; which Insano assumed was their bed.  
*It’s a special massage* honked Sky off to his left.  
Hannah pushed Insano so he would lie down on the bed.  
Insano took the hint and laid down on the bed.  
“How special are we talking about here?” he chuckled, relaxing into the thick mattress.  
Next thing Insano knows there was a familiar weight straddling his hips, then there was a pair of lips kissing him making him breathless.  
“Very,” moaned Hannah when she released the kiss.  
Insano took this as the incentive to start taking off his lab coat and shirt, though it was a bit hard with Hannah on his lap. Which he doesn’t mind since Hannah is kissing up and down his bare chest leaving little scratch marks from her nails along the way. Insano’s lab coat and shirt were tossed to the floor.  
*Sit up please* honked Sky putting his knee on the bed making it dip a bit.  
Sky slipped behind Insano, who began to do the same thing Hannah was doing making Insano’s sensitive skin tingle with pleasure.  
“Hmmm, I can’t decide what lotion to use. How about you tell us which one you want us to use?” asked Hannah grabbing something from the table alongside the bed.  
The first lotion smelled of raspberries which was good at first but got a little overpowering the longer he smelled it. The second smelled of something familiar. Insano smelled the lotion again, it was frosting, vanilla frosting. Where had he smelled vanilla frosting before? Insano thought to himself trying to remember.  
Hannah and Sky decided since Insano was taking a bit too long choosing the lotion they would remind him why he was here. The jolting sensations of two people kissing his neck hard enough to leave hickeys made Insano’s memory work into hyperdrive. Their first time together was where he remembered the vanilla frosting scent from.  
“The second one,” stutters out Insano trying not to moan. Hannah tosses the other bottle to the floor gently.  
*Vanilla frosting huh? I remember this scent, * honked Sky nibbling on Insano’s earlobe.  
Hannah’s hands trail down Insano’s sides landing at his hips, Sky’s landing there as well a moment later.  
*Hips up please* Sky taking the waistband of scrub pants and pulling at it a little.  
“Huh?” Insano was confused.  
“Oh, didn’t we tell you? It’s a full body massage,” Hannah huskily whispered in his ear.  
Insano’s pants and boxers were quickly pulled off along with a few other items.  
“That’s better,” said Hannah resettling into Insano’s lap. The bottle of lotion clicked open, “It might be a little cold at first but it should warm up afterward.”  
Hannah was right the lotion was a little cold a first but warmed up quickly due to the two pairs of hands rubbing all over his body. Insano could feel various muscles that he didn’t know were knotted relax. He could also feel a headache that was getting earlier slowly fade away pushing him in a state of euphoric bliss at their moments.  
*Someone’s looking a lot better* Sky kissing his shoulder blade after he gave a good rub down with the lotion.  
“Mmm,” Insano moaned in appreciation sagging a bit back towards Sky’s chest.  
“I know a way to make it even better” Hannah giggled taking off Insano’s blindfold.  
Insano blinked trying to get eyes adjusted to the light around him. His face flushed when he finally noticed what Hannah and Sky were wearing; to be correct it was what they weren’t wearing clothes … well, regular clothes. Sweet Telsa that was… is the laciest bra and pantie set with matching garters he ever did see. Telsa sakes it was really hard to think at the moment.  
*Someone’s a little speechless, * honked Sky moving his hands down rubbing around Insano’s hipbones making Insano’s hips buck up.  
Hannah went to unclasp her bra when Insano took her hands into his for a moment. “I’ll do it,” he said reaching behind her unclasping it after a few moments of trial and error.  
The straps of bra fell off her shoulders leaving lightly scarred skin with freckles open to touch which Insano did after Insano tossed the bra to the side where the rest of the clothes were. Hannah moaned when Insano went about her unclothed skin with feather light touches and kisses.  
Sky tilted Insano’s chin back kissing him, Sky’s other hand sliding down Insano’s hip to rest near Insano’s dripping length. Sky took a moment to let Insano breathe his eye’s seeming to ask a question. Insano shook his head yes, leaning back to kiss Sky again. Sky’s hand wandered lower to begin rubbing up and down Insano’s length. Insano gasped at the sensation allowing Sky to slowly insert his tongue into Insano’s mouth making him moan.  
Insano moaned louder when Hannah began to rub the other side of his length while leaving little kisses across his chest.  
“Please…” moaned Insano breaking the kiss.  
“Please what?” giggle Hannah running a finger over the tip of his length.  
“Please” whined Insano bucking into both of their hands.  
*So, cute, * honked Sky grabbing a few things from the bedside drawer on the left. Insano flushed with embarrassment and arousal. Sky kissed his cheek.  
*Okay, we’ll stop teasing. Lean forward and relax, * Sky uncapping the bottle of lube.  
Insano nodded leaning on Hannah’s chest taking a deep breath.  
Sky lubed up two fingers then began to rub the lube around Insano’s entrance, leaving little kisses on Insano’s back encouraging Insano to keep calm.  
Insano squirmed at the coldness of the lube but continued to breathe. His breathing hitched when Sky inserted the tip of his middle finger into his entrance. Hannah began to kiss him hard distracting him for Sky to insert the rest of his finger.  
Insano rocked back when Sky began to insert his index finger alongside the middle finger that was already in him. * Breathe* honked Sky pausing his ministrations kissing the point where Insano’s neck met his shoulder.  
Insano moaned “Mmmm Deeper,” squirming trying to Sky’s fingers in him deeper.  
“Someone’s impatient,” giggled Hannah in between kisses on his chest.  
Insano squirmed again Sky took the hint and started his ministrations again fully inserting his index finger alongside his middle finger. Hannah’s hands began to run up and down his upper thighs when Insano attempted to move his hips.  
*I’m going to start stretching my fingers okay? * Sky asked pouring more lube on his fingers.  
Insano nodded enthusiastically gripping onto the sides of the bed on the sides of Hannah’s hips. Sky began to slowly scissor his fingers taking in the wet heat of Insano’s entrance.  
“Mmm” Insano moaned “Faster…please,” he continued, squirming trying to get Sky to speed up.  
Sky smirked and began to move his fingers faster making Insano moan even louder, his length dripping heavily from the tip. Sky paused making Insano groan then moan when Sky began to insert his ring finger alongside the other two.  
“More… Deeper” stuttered Insano squirming, then almost screaming in pleasure when Sky inserted his finger all the way brushing that bundle of nerves in him. Sky did this a few more times moving his fingers about before pulling his fingers out.  
Insano whimpered at the loss of the feeling of fullness.  
Sky motions for Insano to get then gently pushing him toward Hannah so he could pull off his boxers and pull on a condom which he does quickly. Sky then motions for Insano to sit on his lap which Insano does hissing a bit as Sky’s length slowly works its way into him. Insano pauses taking a deep breath as Sky and Hannah kiss his cheeks in encouragement. After a few moments, Insano continues till he is fully seated on Sky’s length taking a few moments to breathe again then he begins to squirm in Sky’s lap.  
“Don’t forget about me now,” snickered Hannah leaning down pushing apart Insano’s thighs which then were kept open by Sky who wrapped in arms under his upper thighs. Keeping them open so she could see every little thing making Insano blush deeply at the thought. She breathed hotly on his dripping length making Insano squirm then kiss the leaking tip. Insano’s hip jolted in surprise making Hannah giggle again she took this as a good reason to continue, then began alternating between kissing and licking his length and inner thighs.  
“Going…ump…to…” Insano whimpered covering his mouth with his hands trying not to scream out in pleasure.  
Hannah stopped making Insano whine loudly, she quickly sat up took off the panties leaving the garters on. She then took a condom then quickly pulled it down Insano’s length who bit his lip trying not to moan of the sensation of lube and her hand on his length. Hannah then got into a kneeling position of Insano’s lap then gently slid down with help from Sky who had released his hold on Insano’s legs.  
The three sat in silence as Insano got used to the sensation of feeling full at both ends after a while he began to squirm. Hannah and Sky slowly lifted themselves off Insano part way then quickly pushing themselves back down making Insano almost scream in pleasure but he covered his mouth with his hands. Insano’s hands were quickly pulled away from his mouth, “We want to hear all the pretty noises you are making. Don’t want to tie you up in order to hear them,” said Hannah kissing his neck and grinding into his lap.  
Insano nodded, too aroused and wanting to cum to think clearly.  
Sky’s hands went to his hips lifting him slightly then dropping him back down. Sky’s length hitting the pleasurable little bundle of nerves in one fell swoop making Insano cry out, on instinct his hands fly up to cover his mouth.  
“Naughty boy, I told you not to cover your mouth or we would tie you up,” Hannah said in slight angry tone passing the forgotten blindfold ribbon to Sky who tied Insano’s hands behind his back. Insano flushed at how his body was presented, his chest pushed outward due to his hands behind his back, his skin flushed covered in hickies with fine layer of sweat. Sweet Telsa, he thought I feel like I’m going to break any minute now.  
“So pretty,” mumbled Hannah rubbing and pinching his nipples making him arch into Hannah’s hands, squirming to get more friction.  
Hannah and Sky began to move their hips simultaneously making Insano squeak and moan. Insano squirmed trying to get the point of pleasure he wanted but his body was distracted how they were rubbing his body, alternating between brief touches to nails leaving little lines down his skin making him shiver.  
“Please…” Insano cried at the point of frustration.  
They quickly sped up their movements making Insano turn into a mess of moans and slurred words of deeper, faster, and more.  
“Let… me… cum,” Insano gasped as Sky hit his prostate making him see stars.  
Sky kissed up and down his neck.  
Hannah ground down rubbing their hips together “What’s the magic word, Insano?”  
Insano whined his voice barely louder than a whisper “Please” while squirming trying to alleviate the pressure.  
“I can’t hear you Lover Boy. What do you want?” Hannah kissing the pulse point on his neck.  
Insano moaned biting his lip in pleasure.  
“Please let me cum,” he begged his eyes full of desperation.  
Both Sky and Hannah began to pepper his face with light kisses while grinding their hips into Insano.  
“We can do that for you, Lover Boy,” Hannah kissing Insano one last time.  
Sky and Hannah pushed themselves almost all the way off Insano holding it for a few seconds; their heavy breathing was the only thing heard about the room, then thrusted back hard making Insano cry cumming the two following right after him.  
“Urm” Insano mumbled leaning against Sky’s chest, Hannah and Sky moaned in agreement.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes trying to sort through the pleasure fog in their brains. Hannah was the first to get up, Insano softly moaned at the loss of heat around his length. She quickly and gently pulled off the condom tied it and tossed it in the garbage can alongside the bed. Sky next untied the ribbon around his hands then rubbed up and down his arms to get blood flowing back to their correct location. After a few minutes of this Sky helped Insano off his lap; who whined at the loss of feeling full, pulled off his own condom tied it and tossed it into the garbage can. Insano felt groggy but relaxed this was definitely the best way to get over a bad morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You alright there?” asked Hannah rubbing a washcloth across Insano’s chest as they sat in the tub soaking.  
“Um…Yeah. Feels good,” mumbled Insano leaning into her touch.  
Sky smiling came into the bathroom drying his hair, he had taken a shower since there wasn’t enough room for all of them in the tub. Sky then tossed the towel into the hamper then leaned down next the tub.  
*Someone looks very relaxed, * Sky signed rubbing his thumb across Insano’s cheek.  
Insano smiled leaning into Sky’s hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying each other’s company when there was a loud meow near the door.  
“MWAR” cried a fluffy black cat carrying a tiny gray kitten in its mouth over to the laundry hamper and gently placing it in, then turning around and leaving the bathroom. The cat did this two more times with a small white kitten and an orange kitten before getting in the laundry hamper itself.  
“I knew you had a cat but I didn’t know you had more than one,” remarked Insano running a hair through his hair.  
“Yeah, we thought so too,” Hannah sighed.  
*She got out through a broken window screen and got knocked up, * putting the mama cat’s head making her purr.  
Insano got up out of the tub and began to dry and dress. He had gotten on his boxers and scrub pants when he leaned down to look at the cats, “my son loves animals, I should take a picture of them before I go. What're their names?”  
“The black mama cat is Susuwatari or Susu for short. The gray one is Dasutobanī or Dasu. The white one is Kumo and the orange one is Onibi,” replied Hannah who had gotten out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself.  
Insano raised an eyebrow in confusion, “I think that’s Japanese but…”  
*Soot Sprite, dust bunny, cloud, and will-o- wisp* signed Sky settling along Insano to look at the kittens who were happily nursing from their mamma.  
“That’s a group of eclectic names there,” said Insano rubbing the head of the gray kitten’s head with his finger. He then moved onto rubbing the heads of the other two kittens as well.  
“We watch a lot of studio Ghibli movies, especially if it’s Ninja Style Dancer’s turn to pick for movie night,” Hannah said toweling her hair dry and putting her glasses back on in order to see more clearly.  
Her eyebrows crossed in concern when she noticed what “damage” they had done to Insano’s neck with their hickies. His neck looked like it was mauled by a vampire.  
“Do you want to put something on those?” asked Hannah pointing to his neck.  
Insano shrugged “I kinda like them as they are. They’ll hurt for a bit but these are a lot better than exploding lab equipment or getting punched.”


	4. Chapter 4

They had been "dating" for past few months, when Insano felt it was time for them to properly introduce them to his son in a more of a relationship status than something more casual of the past. They had met him a few times before but those meetings were very brief. Today was supposed to be the day in question but... Man his head was really hurting today. Did he take his medication this morning? He couldn't remember, there was too much to do today as it was. He son was sick with a small fever, he needed to finish a project for the government, Burton desperately needed to be upgraded, and Hannah and Sky were coming over for dinner.  
>Knock knock< Came a sound near the door of the lab. Insano turned around saw it was Sky.  
"Hey," Insano said putting down the tool he was using and stepping away from the table.  
Sky gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Slight change in plans. My son can't join us as he has a slight fever," continued Insano.  
**Oh Dear, hope he feels better soon, ** honked Sky. **Hannah will be down in a minute, Spoony was asking her how to go about updating Burton, ** he continued.  
Insano nodded then winced at the pain in his forehead.  
**Are you alright? ** honked Sky looking very concerned.  
Insano said nothing as he blacked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hrm," moaned Insano his brain pounding a bit and feeling very confused. He had been laying on his side, or so he thought, but now he seemed to be on his back.  
"Insano, did you take your meds today?" asked Spoony leaning over him.  
Insano didn't respond but gave Spoony a blank look.  
Spoony sighed. "I'll go call your Doctor." He briefly patted Insano on the arm and got up to go get his cell phone.  
Insano felt someone rubbing their thumb across his knuckles. He attempted to get up and see who it was but was pushed back down.  
**Please don't get up, ** honked Sky in a worried tone.  
"When did you two get here?" asked Insano confused.  
"Five minutes ago," said Hannah just as confused.  
"My son is?" asked Insano patting his face looking for his goggles.  
**Sick with a slight fever. You told me this, ** honked Sky handing back Insano's goggles which he put on.  
Spoony came back into the lab holding his cell phone to his ear. He covered the mouth piece for a moment and asked "How are you feeling?"  
"Like every time I have a seizure, crappy and pissed off that I have blanks in my memory again," grumbled Insano.  
Spoony said a few more things to the doctor and hung up the phone.  
"Your Doctor has an opening tomorrow at 10 to see him, I said sure to be on the safe side," said Spoony.  
Insano nodded and Spoony left the lab.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was silence permeating the lab for a few minutes.  
"Sorry for ruining dinner," said Insano softly.  
Sky kissed him hard on the lips; which was a bit difficult to do as Insano's head was resting on his lap.  
**It's alright. Dinner isn't ruined. You had no control over that, ** honked Sky when he released the kiss.  
Insano's heart skipped a beat that was a completely different kiss than normal. It wasn't filled with lust or passion. It felt more of concern and…… Love?  
Hannah smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"We can reschedule the dinner to another day," she said helping Insano up off the floor and Sky's lap.  
"Let's take it easy for now," she continued straightening out her dress. Both men nodded and went upstairs.  
While they ate their meals of takeout food Insano had the same heart skipping a beat feeling every time he'd glance over to Sky. The feeling stayed with him ever after they left to go back to their apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Sleepover! Sleepover! Sleepover! ~ chirped SOI who hopped around the room.  
Insano grabbed his son in mid-hop "I know you are excited but let's tone down the hopping a bit, ok?"  
SOI nodded.  
Insano knew he was being a bit hypocritical of his son being excited. He himself was feeling the same way. This was the first time they were going to spend the night over at their house. He would admit he did like their spontaneous flings and escapades but he wanted to try something new. Something like what couples do.  
Insano shook his head. What a silly idea, them being in a real relationship. He tried his hardest to ignore the tingling feeling on his knuckles, where Sky rubbed his hand after he had his seizure as he cooked dinner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dinner went well, no messes, nothing said wrong, Insano sighed with relief. Sky was helping him get the bed ready. His hands tingled every time they touched across the sheets. When he left the room, he heard splashing sound in the bathroom.  
“Hey! No splashing,” giggled Hannah who sat on the floor next to the bathtub where SOI was taking a bath.  
SOI chirped and stopped splashing.  
~Hey Daddy! ~ he chirped when Insano pushed the bathroom door further open.  
“You didn’t have to do that. How are you two doing?” asked Insano smiling.  
“Good” giggled Hannah helping SOI from the tub and drying him off.  
Insano chuckled at his son’s happy chirps.  
His son then hopped to the sink and began to brush his teeth.  
“I wanted to,” replied Hannah, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she then left the bathroom to head to the bedroom to get changed.  
Insano felt his heart skip a beat and he stood awestruck for a few minutes when his son spoke.  
~Daddy? I finished brushing my teeth, ~  
“Oh, good. Let’s get you tucked in now,” said Insano picking up his son and taking him to his room trying to ignore the feeling in his chest and on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
“Hrm?” mumbled Insano half-awake.  
The door creaked open slightly.  
~Daddy, I had a nightmare can I sleep with you tonight, ~ chirped Son of Insano his voice shaking a bit.  
Before Insano could say anything, Hannah spoke up “Sure sweetie, you can sleep with us”  
SOI made a slight chirp then crawled into the bed and snuggled under the sheets between the three of them.  
Insano felt his heart skip a beat again as he watched his son fall back asleep snuggled between him and Hannah.  
Insano laid there in silence for a good long while watching them peacefully sleep, wishing that this could be a more permanent thing.


	5. Evil Robot

Insano felt like he was losing his mind more and more recently. He kept on misplacing parts and tools in his lab. Certain experiments were either turned off or turned on and he no recollection of doing either. While he worked, it felt like someone was watching him and when no was there when he turned around. What took the cake every time he looked the force field around the house was broken and when he fixed it, it was broken in a different spot hours later. He knew his son or the annoying but adorable puppy Spoony owned didn’t break it, as it was only certain parts that were harder to find or harder to break by accident that were broken. It was if the parts were being broken in like a steal gripe.  
Then there was that tapping noise he couldn’t find it anywhere. It seems like it moved when he thought he found the source of the noise. The lights in his lab had been flickering the whole day as well and it was starting to give him a headache. The lights flickered for a second the completely shut off which didn’t turn on no matter how many times he flipped the switch. Great he sighed taking off his goggles placing them on the table then rubbing the bridge of his nose, now to top all the stuff he had to do the power went out to lab.  
Now what drawer was the flashlight in? He had to go check the circuit breaker to see if the breaker flipped or if the power was out for the rest of the house and or the whole block; which he really hoped it wasn’t the whole block he already got yelled at twice when that happened before. There it was grabbing the flashlight and turning it on. Now to walk to the circuit breaker without tripping over lab equipment or one of his son’s toys.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alright there was the circuit breaker, now to figure out what circuit breaker was connected to his lab. Damn it! the tapping noise was back where was it coming from? Insano moved the flashlight from side to side trying to find the sound’s source when he came across something brown on the floor. Insano lifted it off the floor it was a brown jacket, neither Spoony or himself owned a brown jacket. Brown jackets were Linkara’s thing, speaking of which this looked like Linkara’s old jacket. Why would Linkara’s old jacket be in the circuit breaker room? There was a loud crash behind him making him whip around in a panic. “Spoony? Son? April?... Oreo?” Insano asked nervously.  
A metallic laugh sounded behind him almost making him drop the flashlight. He turned around to face the source of the laugher landing on someone who shouldn’t be alive.  
“Miss me?” cackled Mechakara.  
Insano’s eyes widen in fear. “No. no. no.no. no” Insano said trying not to panic.  
Mechakara smirked in utter satisfaction.  
“No… You’re supposed to be dead. I saw the footage. You were destroyed,” Insano panicky trying to grab something from his pocket.  
Mechakara pressed something in his hand.  
The item that Insano had attempted to get out of his pocket let out a high pitch squeak then started smoking making him drop it on the floor. Great the distress alarm he created just for situations like this was broken.  
“What do you want?” growled Insano attempted to step backward and escape the room.  
“You know what I want,” Mechakara said rolling his eyes.  
“I’m NOT going to upgrade you. You tin can,” said Insano stepping back when he heard a static crackle behind him. Insano glanced over his shoulder to see a force field flicker on, trapping him in the room with the homicidal robot.  
“Oh, you will because…” growled Mechakara stepping forward toward Insano.  
“Because What?” barked Insano attempting to figure out how to escape the room, he knew that chucking the flashlight he was holding was pointless as it was barely bigger than a marker. That and Mechakara was made out of steal the flashlight wouldn’t even leave a scratch and he didn’t want to lose the only source of light he had at the moment.  
The lights all of sudden turn on, making him drop the flashlight in attempt to protect his eyes from the sudden brightness. Next thing he knew Mechakara had his hand around his throat.  
“Because we wouldn’t want them to get hurt do we?” Mechakara tightening the hand around his throat bringing up a holo-picture of the recent picnic date Insano had with Sky and Hannah that his son came on. Insano paled, he found out. He found out. I knew this was too good to be true. I have to protect them. I don’t care if I get hurt I’ll protect them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Insano knew he was going to kill that damn robot if it was the last thing he did. He had no clue how the blasted thing was back the last thing he knew about it was the hunk of junk was smashed to pieces on Europa. The damn thing had found about their relationship and was using his damn complicated as all hell feelings about it against him, forcing him to do upgrades or his son and them would be hurt. He was now running the halls of Linkara’s new spaceship (the first one crashed into the damn moon), trying to find them before the robot did. He was almost at the room where they might be situated according to Linkara’s AI before she?; it did have a female voice; shorted out. He almost touched the pad to open the door when he was slammed against the opposite wall with such force that he could hear some of his ribs cracking.  
“Why do EVEN try? You pathetic excuse of a flesh,” said Mechakara  
“Why do you care, you hunk of junk?” huffed Insano trying to get off the floor.  
“I find it odd that a self-proclaimed villain is going out of his way to try be a hero,” said Mechakara, lifting Insano by his throat.  
Insano struggled trying to get Mechakara to release his grip from around his throat.  
“I wonder what Linkara would say if he knew that his greatest enemy was fucking his scientist and clown?” snickered Mechakara tightening his grip around Insano’s neck.  
Insano struggled to breathe hearing movement around him seeing blurs of different colors at the corners of his vision.  
“Well, Linkara what do you have to say?” continued Mechakara turning his head to face Linkara on his left.  
“Put him down Mechakara!” growled Linkara his hand on his pistol tightening.  
Mechakara frown and turned his face back to Insano who was struggling to breathe attempting to try and kick the robot but not having the strength to.  
Mechakara slightly, loosening his grip around his neck asked “What you have to say about that Insano?”  
Insano choked and gasped as the air rushed into his lungs. He attempted to pull the hand from around his neck but it was of no use. Mechakara was too strong and Insano was too badly wounded from being slammed into the wall to put up much of a fight.  
“What you have to say?!” growled Mechakara, almost tightening his hand around his neck.  
“I love them!” choked out Insano, trying to get more air into his lungs.  
“How sentimental. I should destroy you now just to see the looks on their faces seeing you dead,” gloated Mechakara, tightening his grip once again.  
Insano’s vision was spotty now, but he tried to find them through the fog in his brain from the lack of air. All that was going through his mind at the moment was at least they know, I really don’t want to die but at least they know.  
His vision started to go black. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor and there were loud noises all around him as he struggled to get back to breathing normally. His eyes shut tight as the pain in his ribs and the lack of air in his brain started attacking him.  
He heard a voice talking to him but it was so hard to stay awake……


	6. Chapter 6

“Owwww,” moaned Insano, wincing at the rush of pain from his ribs waking him up.  
“Here take these. They should help with the pain,” said Linkara, handing Insano a few pills and a bottle of water which Insano quickly took.  
“Thanks,” replied Insano, finding it really difficult to understand why his enemy was helping him.  
There was a long pause of silence between the two as the meds Insano took kicked in.  
“Man, it’s weird seeing you without your goggles on,” commented Linkara, breaking the silence.  
“Really? You are going comment on my goggles and not the relationship I have with your scientist and clown,” snarked Insano a bit annoyed.  
Linkara shrugged his shoulders.  
“They are grown adults they can do what they want. If you break onto my ship again then we are going to have some problems,” Linkara retorted getting up from the chair he was sitting in.  
Insano rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, by the way, thanks for the information on Mechakara’s updates,” continued Linkara walking to the door.  
“Huh? I didn’t send you any information. The damn robot was always watching me,” said Insano  
“Then who did?” asked Linkara raising an eyebrow.  
Insano racked his brain on who could have sent the information, “It must be my son who sent the information," replied Insano.  
“Then I’ll thank him when we get Nimue back up and have her transport him over since he probably really wants to see you,” smiled Linkara.  
Insano couldn’t figure out what to say.  
Linkara heard a noise near the door and said “You two can come in now. I know you really want to talk to him.”  
The door opened to reveal Hannah and Sky looking a bit embarrassed as the stepped into the room.  
“I’ll take my leave now,” said Linkara, stepping past the two and shutting the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey,” smiled Insano when the door shut.  
“Hey, yourself,” said Hannah smiling as the two walked over to the bed and sat on the sides of it.  
“Um….” began Hannah.  
“Call me Albert,” interrupted Insano.  
**Huh? ** honked Sky in confusion.  
“Call me Albert. Albert Hubble is my name,” he continued.  
“Albert. I like it,” smiled Hannah. “Do you mean it, Albert?”  
Albert smiled. “Yes. I kinda wish it would have come out with better circumstances though.”  
The three smiled at each other and exchanged brief kisses careful of not hurting Albert’s ribs more than they already were.  
“Ugh,” Albert mumbled, laying back down on the bed as it hurt to sit up any longer.  
“Too bad you’re injured, because I have the best ideas for thanking our hero,” Hannah purred loud enough for Sky to hear.  
Sky agreed, leaning down leaving little bite marks up and down Albert’s neck.  
Albert moaned attempting to sit up and reciprocate but the pain his ribs refused to relent.  
* Just relax, we have this all under control, * signed Sky as Hannah and himself got further onto the bed alongside Albert.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I was right” said Hibiki in a sing song tone.  
Linkara grumbled tapping at the computer keyboard.  
“I was right” Hibiki said poking Linkara in the cheek.  
“Alright, alright. You were right. I was wrong to think that was really evil,” said Linkara throwing his up in defeat, turning the chair to face Hibiki.  
Hibiki smiled.  
“I’m still not returning Neutro,” replied Linkara going back to his typing.  
Hibiki rolled his eyes, then gave a kiss on Linkara’s cheek.


End file.
